wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tank Classes
are the different types, or roles, of tanks in World of Tanks. There are currently five main classifications of tanks in the game, found listed below. Light Tank Light tanks are the spotters or "scouts" and assist their team through passive scouting (hiding in a bush and using camouflage or binoculars to spot targets while remaining unseen as well as getting paid for the damage done by teammates) or active scouting (moving swiftly and 'peeking' over ridge-lines or from behind hard cover). Scouts are best used in any way that avoids being in a line of fire until the perfect moment, such as when a lone tank is pushing a side or if the enemy artillery is left unguarded. The majority of a Light Tank's paycheck comes from damage the team does to enemies they have spotted. Some light tanks are "pocket" heavies (e.g. AMX 40) With a recent new update, wheeled tanks are a part of light tanks. Medium Tank Medium tanks are built for flanking maneuvers and, normally, trying to avoid fire. Naturally, this depends on the tank itself, but for the most part Medium tanks are best suited to work with a friendly Heavy. Mediums can also be brutally effective when "wolf-packing" with other Mediums to hound a target to death. Mentioned in the light tank section, "pocket" (ish) heavies (Like Matilda). There are three main types of Medium Tanks - Brawlers and Supporters and Light Mediums. Brawler Medium Tanks are ones that often have lots of armor surrounding the tank and often stay behind Heavy Tanks and shoot behind their shoulders. Supporter Medium Tanks are ones that lack a little in speed or armour but often have a good gun and shoot over the shoulder behind brawler and supporter tanks. Finally, the Light Medium Tank, which is generally a Medium Tank that lacks a radio that a scout would require but can use its agility to its benefit while lacking a little in armour. Heavy Tank Heavy tanks are usually front-line tanks with very few exceptions (examples being the Lowe or Tiger I), and so they are the main push. Their guns tend to pack a punch, while their armor, in theory, protects the support tanks. A Heavy is most effective with other Heavies, or when working as a team with a few Mediums. Tank Destroyer Tank Destroyers are the tank-equivalent to snipers. These tanks excel at hiding as most have great camouflage ratings. Their guns tend to be very high penetration, usually guaranteeing damage. Some TDs have low armor, others have spectacular armor, and this is an important stat that will determine how these tanks are most efficiently played. Lower armor TDs are best for sniping, and only sniping. They are content to support the heavy push. Higher armor TDs can be part of the push, if played right, and function as assault guns more than snipers. [[Self-Propelled Guns|'Self-Propelled Gun']] SPGs, or artillery, are primarily played with a top-down view, overlooking the map. The artillery is free to view any tank spotted within communication range for the purpose of high-damage sniping. This sort of tank is perfect for those who like to do plenty of damage in a single shot. Most artillery have a long reload, however, and it is possible to spot the tracer of an artillery round (meaning other artillery may spot the source of the shell). Once you fire, the reload is long enough that one can safely relocate after every shot and be ready to fire on a new target by the time the gun has reloaded. Category:Tanks Category:SPGs Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:Medium Tanks Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Tanks by Class